the new generation
by cj cool
Summary: new students become the xmen:the new generation and help jean,xaiver,shadow cat. and rouge
1. intro to new beggining

THE NEW GENERATION  
  
OF X-MEN   
  
BY:CJ COOL   
  
CHAPTER 1  
  
The car pulled up in front of the mansion. The first of the new kids to join the acadamey stepped out of the car. Her name was Janey Garner. She was 13 years old from Detroit, Michigan.She was 5'2 and was medium size with blonde hair an green eyes. She was not certain if she should be here after discovering her power. She was able to produce lightning energy out of her body. She figure she was a freak, but here she wasn't alone.  
  
  
  
The next vehicle pulled up. Out stepped a boy named Adam Levey. He was 17 years old. He was 5'6, had brown hair and was slim. He didn't have a problem with his powers. He could transform into any animal at will. He walked over to the girl and said hello. She didn't say nothing. Feeling alone, he turned into a bird and flew to a tree ledge to rest and wait for the rest of the new students to arrive. The girl looked on in excitement, seeing him using his powers made her feel comfurtable. She waved at him and he cawed, meaning hello.  
  
A brand new Cadillac pulled up in the drive. The sun roof opened and out flew a girl named Amy Koner. She was 15 years old. Her powers were obviouse to the others. It was the ability to move things with her mind. She was very tall, skinny, had red hair and brown eyes. Opening the trunk with her mind she levitated the bags as she walked. Janey needed target practice with her electric bolts. So she asked Amy if she could shot one down. She said sure. Without no prob, she knocked each down and realized that Amy just became her friend. They walked into a shaded area and started talking.  
  
The next car arrived shortly. Out stepped another boy. His name was Eddie Fance. He was 13, 5'1, and medium sized. Eddie's power was the ability to fly. When Adam saw Eddie, he flew down and turn back into a human being. Eddie was very surprised. To show off his talent, he flew up to the exact same branch that Adam was previously on, and did a back flip off of it. These two quickly became friends. They flew up to the tree branch and started to talk.  
  
The next student arrived in 1956 Chevrolet Mustang. The door open and none of the other students couldn't see the kid who got out of the car. All of a sudden a girl popped up. Her name was Kitty Hopkins. Her amazing ability was invisibility. She was 16, 5'6, and weighed about 120. She walked over to the other girls and started to socialize.  
  
The last vehicle arrived. It was a cab. Two people stepped out of the car. A small boy and a girl appeared. The boy's name was Benny Jackson and he was 10. He had brown hair and blue eyes. His power was being able to produce fire. The girl's name was Krisy Korton and she was 17. Her power was the ability to produce and control water.  
  
Once the all of them were there, they began to talk. They all were talking when a red head lady stepped out of the acadamey. It was Jean Grey. She psycicly moved herself to where the others were. She said, "Welcome students to the Xaiver School for Gifted Children. You are the new X-men!!!!!!" 


	2. getting to know

CHAPTER 2

"The X-men? What is the X-men?" asked Benny, " I thought we here for school and to learn how harness our powers"

Jean walked over to him and the rest of the so-called new X-men. " You are here for that reason and for others. See we haven't had new students in awhile so we haven't been able to add on to the rest of our team. It's been like this since Apocolyps came. He killed everyone exept Me, Proffeser Xaiver, Shadow Cat, and Rouge. He even killed my husband, Scott Summers a.k.a. Cyclops. He also killed our team leader, Wolverine. It is perfectly up to you if you want to join our team.We do not want to pressure you into anything." She paused,"But before you decide, let me tell you. This will be very dangerous for you to do. We will understand if you don't want to do this"

" We? You keep on saying we. Who is we?" asked Janey.

" We is the old X-men and Proffeser Xaiver. We are your teachers and also your friends and teammates. we are here to help in any way, shape, or form. You do not have to be afraid of us. So if you want to join raise your hand"  
There was a slight hesatition before anyone raised there hand. Kitty was the first. After that, everyone else raised there hands." Then it's settled. You are the X-men: The New Generation!" said Jean," You guys need to come with me. You guys will be shown your rooms first. Each of you have your own room. After you are settled in, you guys well meet with Shadow Cat. She will give you the tour of the mansion. Then you will be taken to see Proffeser Xaiver"  
They walked through hallways that seem to continue. Finally they reached there destination." Well here you are. I will see you guys in Proffeser Xaiver's office." Everyone found their rooms to their liking. Some how, they all were decorated with each of the teens personality. Once they was all settled in, they left their rooms and went down the main stairs and into the main hallway. There awaited them, Shadow Cat.

" Hello New Generation. I'm Shadow Cat, but you can call me Kitty," said Kitty " Hey, my name is Kitty too! Kitty Hopkins!" said Kitty H.

" Well hello Kitty. Let's not waste any time. Let's begin the tour!" Kitty anounced. She went to every room and told the teens where they could go and where they couldn't go." This here is were you guys will be having your academic classes. Your teacher will be Jean" She continued down the hall. You will be having Training classes with me and Rouge. There you will learn the art of hand to hand combat." She told them that the couldn't go into the experiment lab or the Cerebral room ethier." Last but not least is Proffeser Xaiver's office. here is where you will learn how to harness your powers" Once she said that the door opened and inside sat Jean & Xaiver. " Welcome my students," said Xavier," You know Jean, but for my-self, we haven't been introduced. I'm Proffeser Charles Xaiver, but you can call me Proffeser X. So lets introduce are selves, shall we?" One by one they read off their names and their ability(s)." Well well, looks like we have us some pretty tough teens on our hands, don't you think Jean"

" I certainly do believe that we us some strong mutants," said Jean.

" Well as new superheros, you need to have a alias, also none as your superhero name. So lets begin! Janey,w/the power of electricity, you will be known as Circut. Adam,w/the power of animality, you will be known as Animal. Amy,w/the power telepathy and telekinisis, you will be known as Oracle. Eddie,w/the ability to fly, you will be known as Super Fly. Kitty,w/the power to become invisible, you will be known as Hollow. Benny,w/the power to produce flames, you will be known as Torch. And last but no least, Krisy. With the ability to control water, you will be known as Aqua." 


End file.
